Kari's stalker
by RockyRobin38
Summary: PG13 for mature referances, anyway, I'M BACK!!!!!! this goes out to the reveiwers who wanted this, and it's my first chaos fic! , with lightsabres, pyromainiacs and Davis bashing! what more could you want? also, there's Takari, sorato and whatever Yolei a


RockyRobin38: SORRY EVERYONE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO DO THIS!!!!

Mimi: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RockyRobin38: sorry, but I need my fans!!!! I DON'T OWN NOTHIN NOR WILL I EVER OWN NOTHIN'!!!!!! this is a Sorato, Takari, Kuoyako (If that's the izzy and Yolei pairing) and a author inserted pairing with Mimi, and just for that person out there who just happened to be the first review I've read for a long, _long,_ time, this is the sequel to my 'a camping trip gone wrong!' read on! (This is absolute chaos at about the forth page onwards, I mean proper chaos, like light sbares and so on)

Davis: oh god, not the cattle prod man!!

RockyRobin38: MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (pulls out Electrified Cattle-prod ™)

Davis: Argh!

RockyRobin38: (Imitating sales person)  now with additional stun dart feature (Fires a dart from the cattle prod, Davis drops down like a brick)

Kari's stalker 

"Hey Tai, you know how we always seem to sleep over at Mimi's and Robin's?" Kari asked her older brother, who was throwing darts at a picture of Davis on the wall (A/N I'm sorry to all those Davis fans out there, but I'm trying to make sure you all know Tai hates Davis in this fic)

"Yeah, what about it?" Tai asked

"Well… I kinda arranged for it so everyone would all be able to sleep round here for a change" Kari told him, and saw Tai's eyes widen as several people walked in

"Hey Kari! You doing alright?" Robin shouted as he stumbled in

"Robin? Are you drunk?" Kari asked, not believing her eyes

"Nope, I'm just seeing how good I am at acting" Robin answered, composing himself

"Hey Kari!" T.K shouted, running in and then the two kissed, then Matt walked in with Sora at the same time, pretty much just being close

"Hey you two" Tai greeted, then Izzy and Yolei came in, pretty much all over each other

"Gee, you two sure don't take any pit-stops" Tai told them

"Where's Cody and Joe?" Robin asked, knowing that if he asked where Davis was there would be a deathly silence followed by probable moodiness for the rest of the night

"They couldn't make it, they were busy with work" Kari told him, then everyone went and got comfy, Robin and Mimi had agreed before that they'd beat Sora and Matt to the settee, and they did, kinda

"Damn! Get off me!" Matt shouted as Mimi landed on him

"Shoot, to late" Robin said, pulling her off, then they beat everyone else to the couch

"Hmm, so what do you want to do?" Kari asked

"I dunno, we've worn out all the ideas for _spin the bottle_ at all the sleepovers at Robin and Mimi's place, then again there's always a video" Kari explained

"Hmm, I'll go for that, Kari, you coming?" T.K asked

"Sure T.K, just let me get my purse" Kari replied

"My treat" T.K told her, shoving the purse back down

"Alright, you lot, don't burn the house down, no matter what Tai does!" Kari shouted at them all, and left with T.K

"Hey, you think they'll be alright? It's getting pretty dark out there" Mimi said, worried

"I'm sure they'll be alright, T.K'll be able to take care of her" Robin replied, then noticed Tai walking over to the balcony, a long, rolled up piece of paper and a lighter, as well as an aerosol

"Tai! You'll get kicked out the building for doing that!" Matt shouted

"Aw, but I want to do some flares!" Tai shouted back, smiling evilly

"Alright, just make sure it isn't an SOS" Robin told him, he looked as if he was remembering something

"Memories?" Mimi asked, then Robin chuckled

"Me and a mate from ages ago did that once, an entire police squad showed up outside the house" Robin replied as Tai set off the first flame from the Aerosol

"Oh god, Tai's lighting Aerosols again" Kari announced as she looked up to see gouts of flame coming out of her apartment

"Hey, if Robin's in there it'll be safe" T.K told her

"Hmm, I guess so, anyway, what film do you wanna get?" Kari asked

"Something that lasts a while, I don't like the sound of doing nothing all night" T.K replied, Kari nodded and kissed him

"All right" Kari said, without knowing it, they were both being watched from the shadows by a figure in the darkness

"Tai! Put that goddamn lighter down!" Robin shouted, apparently, they'd all forgotten about Miko, who was going crazy, and right now was clawing Robin's legs up

"Right, right, fine then" Tai gave in, then looked at Miko

"Miko! God damn it, if your not scratching the hell out of the furniture your scratching the hell out of guests!" Tai shouted

"Hey, is that a picture of Davis?" Matt asked

"Yeah, why?" Tai replied, Matt found a marker pen and drew some numbers on it

"Right, you get 20 points if you hit him in the nose, 10 points if you hit his arms, 50 points if you hit him in the heart, and an instant win if you hit him in the privates" Matt explained, Robin laughed

"The privates section needs to be a bit smaller" Robin joked, Matt smiled, and took about four steps back, and aimed, and then hit the picture right in the eye

"Not bad" Tai told him, then took a similar position, and threw a dart, by blind luck it landed in the 'privates' circle

"Damn" Matt shouted, laughing his ass off, then Robin noticed everyone else was laughing too, and decided to go catch up with T.K and Kari

"Hmm, are you sure _crouching tiger, hidden dragon _will do? all the critics say it isn't that good" Kari told him

"Hey, who cares?" T.K replied, then a figure stepped out into the middle of the road

"T.K" Came a voice, the figure made a odd movement

"Davis?" T.K asked

"Join me" Davis said slowly, a beam of red light appeared, (A/N what did I say about the light sabres?)

"Never! I'll never join you!" T.K shouted, and his arm shot out, then he made another strange movement, and then a blue beam of light appeared, In front of T.K

"T.K!" They heard from behind Davis, who did a forward flip over him and landed next to T.K

"Davis?" Robin asked, looking at the attacker

"That's Darth Davis to you sucker!" Davis shouted, another beam of red light appeared, going the opposite way from the other

"hahaha! Why not!" Robin shouted, then made another movement, then a green light appeared in front of him

"Ooo, pretty" Kari said, looking at the lights, then both Robin and T.K charged Davis, the lights where now whirling around like mad, making loud sounds where they collided

"The force is strong with this one" Davis said, then Robin stopped fighting for a moment, and when T.K and Davis stopped fighting to question him, he just smacked Davis one round the head, knocking him out cold

"You know, I'd of never thought about that" T.K said, then there was the sound of heavy breathing behind them, both T.K and robin spun around to see another red beam of light start to extend, slowly, and then stopped, and went flying

"FUCK THAT HURT!" Came a hoarse voice, the figure was now clutching his foot and jumping up and down on the spot, Kari, Robin and T.K sweat dropped

"Erm, anyway, what film did you get?" Robin asked as the figure hopped around

"Oh, it was _crouching tiger, hidden dragon_" Kari told him

"English subtitles?" Robin asked

"Nah, we just got the English version" T.K told him, also watching the figure hop about, then Robin walked up to the figure and knocked him out

"Some people these days" Robin declared

"Hmm, whatever, let's go enjoy the rest of the evening" Kari said, as they walked up the stairs of their apartment block, then the entire street below them exploded, a cow floated past, and Satan knocked on room 665 for a pinch of salt, over all, it was all normal for the Digidestined

end

RockyRobin38: yes, I had writer's block, anyway, this was just so all you fans out there know I'm back!

Davis: no one likes you, Robin

RockyRobin38: I thought we chained him to a radio tower or something?

Matt: we did, he escaped when the thing exploded

Davis: I AM INVINCIBLE!!!

RockyRobin38: shut up, Davis, (Rams cattle prod down Davis' throat, electrifying him, then puts the body in a lead safe filled with explosives, then detonates the explosives)

T.K: do you think that did it this time?

Davis: (Slightly muffled) I AM INVINCI- cough-BLE!

RockyRobin38: For gods sake! (Chains up the safe, then goes and dumps it in the harbour) anyway, thanks for your time folks! Please Read and Review! 


End file.
